I'll Be Home For Chirstmas
by blackroseturnedred
Summary: In the midst of the war, Severus made a promise to Harry that he would be home for Christmas, but can he fufill it? Slash, Au, SSHP Inspired by the song, "I'll be Home For Christmas" Summary is crap story is pretty good. T for mush... kinda to be safe...


**A/N: This story was obviously inspired by "I'll be home for Christmas". The Jazz Band I play in is doing it. As soon as I heard it, I thought of Severus and Harry. I really think this is good and I hope you enjoy my Christmas gift to you: a Snarry! I want to dedicate this to people who are apart from someone they love on Christmas. May you be reunited soon!**

**I own nothing. May Jazz Band always be awesome!**

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

"_I'll be home for Christmas," Severus said softly, taking Harry's hand and bringing it to his cheek. Harry was glad his lover of two years knew how important Christmas was to him, even in the midst of the war. _

"_Thank you Sev," Harry murmured, wanting to put off the inevitable goodbye before Severus went on his mission. In response, Severus gently kissed the finger tips of the hand he had been holding. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Harry and kiss his lips chastely. _

"_Harry, I love you," He said, knowing it was all the good-bye he needed._

"_Love you too, Severus." With that Severus took one last long look and departed, his promise still fresh in his mind._

That was two months ago. Now, it was December 24. Nineteen year old Harry was lounging on the couch in the quarters he shared with Severus. God, he missed that man. Harry was also worried he would spend a Christmas alone. He wouldn't technically be alone, but without Severus it was close enough.

He stared at the tree he had put up. Normally he and Severus made a day of it, but obviously that wasn't the case this year. Harry looked at the ornaments that had come to adorn the tree. Severus would have loved the way it looked, he was one for eloquence. In Harry's mind, the picture was perfect. The tree with little wrapped presents under it, and a fire lazily flickering. Perfect minus one thing: Sev.

Harry sighed and got up. There was no use trying to enjoy the gently falling snow outside, or the atmosphere. It was clear Severus wasn't coming home. Harry trudged to the bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants. Might as well get tomorrow over with.

Harry had actually gotten a really great gift for Severus. One he knew his lover would enjoy. But he could always give it to him when he got back, he reasoned. Besides, spending Christmas with his friends was always fun.

Harry smirked, thinking of the wild Christmas parties at the Weasley's. He shook his head and climbed into the large bed. Harry missed having Severus' arms wrap around him as soon as he climbed in. He missed the good night kiss on his lips and Severus' proclamation of love. However, it was for the good of the war effort. With that, Harry drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_Harry found himself in the living room, sitting by the tree. Severus walked in with cups of tea steaming._

"_Merry Christmas, love," he said, setting one of the cups into Harry's hands._

"_You too Sev," Harry said, smiling, "Why don't you open your gift Severus?" Severus leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, making the young man blush scarlet. Severus smiled and kissed his lips. Harry parted his lips as Severus' tongue slipped in. _

_Breaking the kiss, Severus said, "You are the only gift I need Harry." _ _Harry blushed and smiled._

_Suddenly, Severus smiled sadly and murmured the words to a Christmas carol, "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." Harry looked at him, puzzled. He wondered why Severus said that. _

Then, Harry woke with a start. He cast a quick tempus charm and learned that it was 1:30 am. Still groggy, Harry rubbed his eyes and wondered why he had to wake from such a good dream. He heard the sound of boots on the floor outside the bedroom door.

Like an over excited child, Harry sprung out of bed and raced down the hall. Standing in the doorway, looking tired but pleased, was Severus.

"Sev!" Harry cried, jumping into the man's arms. Harry felt himself being lifted and responded by wrapping his legs around Severus' waist. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his head in Harry's neck. Harry did the same.

For a moment the two men stood like that, taking each other in. Then Severus gently set Harry down, keeping his arms encircled around his waist. Harry's stayed looped around his neck. Severus leaned down and brought their foreheads together. He gently captured Harry's lips with his own.

Harry relished in the taste of Severus. And when Severus' tongue slipped past his lips, Harry was in heaven.

Severus broke the kiss and said, "I missed you Harry."

"I missed you too Sev."

"I promised you I would be home for Christmas," Severus said, kissing Harry's forehead. "Would you like to celebrate the holiday now love?

"Yes Severus," Harry said eagerly, taking the hand offered. The couple went to sit by the tree. Harry went and got Severus' present first. "I hope you like it," he said, handing it to the potions master. Severus gently unwrapped it with his long fingers.

What was under the wrapping took his breath away. It was a beautiful journal. The cover was the shade of emerald that would mirror Harry's eyes. A snake had been emblazoned on the front. Severus cautiously took a look inside. He found all of the notes on potions and the spells he'd created all organized in Harry's best writing.

"Your notes are so disorganized and your handwriting is atrocious," Harry explained. "So I wanted to do this for you, there's even room to add more if you want."

"It's beautiful Harry," Severus murmured, kissing Harry. "But not as beautiful as you." Harry blushed and looked down at his hands.

When he looked up, he saw Severus on one knee.

"Harry," Severus began, "I love you more than anything. Being away from you made me really realize what you are to me. I would do anything for you. I would be honored if you wished to marry me. You are my life, my world, and my love. Marry me Harry. Please?" Severus took a small black box that he had been holding behind him and opened it. Inside was a small silver ring with an emerald sticking out slightly.

"Yes! Oh Severus Yes!" Harry cried, running into his lover's arms. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancée. After a moment, Harry drew away from him. Severus gently slipped the ring on Harry's finger and kissed his hand. Tears of joy were shining on Harry's face.

Severus placed a hand each of Harry's cheeks and caressed the tears away. He then kissed Harry gently on the lips.

"Take me to bed Sev? I'm tired." Severus scooped Harry up in his arms bridal style and walked to the bedroom. Severus gently settled Harry on his side and lay down to face him. Harry snuggled into Severus' chest as he felt his lover's arms wrap around him.

"Happy Christmas Severus," He murmured softly against said man's chest.

"Happy Christmas Harry, love," Severus said as he kissed Harry's forehead. Harry felt himself falling asleep. He was in Severus' arms for the first time in a long time. For the first time of the rest of his life.

**The End.**

**Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you enjoyed my little story! Review! Flames will be used to heat Harry's dream tea. Luv Ya!**


End file.
